


External Stimulus

by nulltruth



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nulltruth/pseuds/nulltruth
Summary: “I want you to make me lose my mind… really drive me wild,” Ren had said quietly, “if you can, I mean,” and the smirk on his face told Goro it was no secret to either of them that Goro could never resist a challenge.





	External Stimulus

“Safeword if you want out,” Goro said softly, fastening Ren’s hands to the headboard. Ren nodded. “Well, then. This is going to be fun.”

“Sure hope so.”

“For me,” said Goro, and something in his grin made Ren shiver. He reached for the box on the desk, pulling out a small bottle and a similarly small second object Goro hid behind his hand.

Before Ren could gather himself enough to ask, a gentle hand was guiding his legs apart. Questioning fingers pressed against him. He closed his eyes and nodded, and the first slipped inside.

“Open your eyes,” came the cool voice. Ren complied. It was impossible to focus with the slick finger - oh - fingers, now - working him open, but Goro seemed to enjoy the way his eyes went glassy as he gasped softly at the sensation. It didn’t last long before they withdrew, leaving Ren whining a little at the loss, but Goro didn’t keep him waiting. Something new pressed against him, now - something he didn’t recognize.

“Okay?” Goro asked, and when Ren nodded again, the new object pushed inside him, noticeably (and somewhat annoyingly) not all the way to its base.

It felt odd; a little cold, maybe, but nothing to write home about, Ren thought (well, really, none of this was, if he ever wanted to be able to look his family in the eyes again), until Goro pressed a button on a remote dial that had somehow escaped Ren’s notice, and the toy started to vibrate.

Ren’s head knocked against the headboard. “ _Ah_ -”

“Shh,” Goro murmured. “Be good for me, okay?” He tapped the dial again, and the vibrator’s intensity crept up, just slightly.

Still, the buzz was light; infuriatingly so, really - enough to capture and hold Ren’s attention but not _nearly_ enough to satisfy it, and Ren was growing rapidly agitated. Surreptitiously he thrust his hips down against the toy a tiny bit, trying to get a little relief - to make it move, perhaps, to find a certain _spot_ , or to simply reach deeper. But the small motion didn’t escape Goro’s notice and he tutted, touching the dial again. The vibration lowered, incredibly, to something even lighter than what it had been initially. Ren almost cried out in frustration, but bit down on the sound before it could escape. Instead, he gazed up at Goro, beseeching.

“Good,” Goro said, smiling down at him. “Will you beg?”

Even in the position he was in, Ren was loath to give in so quickly. He stayed silent. Goro smiled wider, apparently pleased.

“I like your spirit,” he said. “A little challenge is always more fun. Don’t you agree? Don’t worry. I’ll get the best of you yet.”

Goro’s voice was honeyed and mild, as always. Still, there was the edge of something slightly darker in the words that made Ren duck his head, shivering again.

The dial crept up.

Ren shook.

It was slow, torturously so, and rapidly becoming too much to bear. He strained slightly against the ties on his wrists, unconscious of even doing it until he heard Goro chuckle.

“Too much?” he asked. “Would you like me to turn it down?”

Less would be more torturous still. Ren shook his head furiously, unsure if he was supposed to speak.

“No? More, then,  perhaps?”

Ren let out a pleading sound.

“Oh, I see,” Goro said, with faux comprehension. His voice dropped. “Do you want to touch yourself?”

This was a trick. Ren nodded anyway.

“I see,” Goro said pleasantly. The vibrations strengthened - suddenly, violently, abandoning the steady gradient he’d grown used to.

It would have been fine, really, if Goro hadn’t chosen that moment to reach down and take a hold of the toy and thrust it in to its base, _hard_ , hitting a spot inside of him that made him see stars.

Ren thrashed violently, some raw, strangled thing - some gasp or cry - escaping his lips without his realizing. He writhed, moaning helplessly - it was too much, too much - the toy was pressing directly against his prostate, now, the vibrations harsher than ever, and he could feel it buzzing against the seat cushion - pulsing through his legs, his whole body, and it was sending him wild - he couldn’t bear this any longer - and he could hear some sound like a high whine filling the air around him - was that him? He couldn’t tell anymore -

“Beg,” Goro suggested, and Ren found his voice.

“Please,” he gasped out. “ _Please_ , Goro.”

“Please what?” Goro hummed, and Ren moaned, grinding down against the toy with abandon, no longer possessing the presence of mind to be wary of the consequences. Let him turn the dial down - it might be a relief, at this point - or up, surely it couldn’t get to be more than this - “Please _what_ , Ren?”

What? Ren didn’t even know, not anymore. All he knew was that he couldn’t take much more of this. He pulled against his bonds again.

“Do you need me to touch you?” Goro asked, low and quiet, trailing a hand against Ren's cheek, and Ren nodded frantically, gasping wordless pleas. Goro's hands trailed down his neck, his chest, and Ren squirmed, straining for him, yearning to touch him in return.

This was better, probably, or maybe worse; Goro’s featherlight touch against his now _very_ oversensitive skin was leaving him frantic. He shook his head, dazed, keening when Goro brushed fingers over his ribs, his chest, his collarbones.

It felt like an eternity or five before Goro finally slid between his legs, pushing his knees apart with gentle hands. He slid his hands up Ren's legs, running his thumbs in gentle circles over Ren's inner thighs. Ren’s head thumped back with a weak moan, eyes closed. The vibrations coupled with Goro’s teasing ministrations over the skin of his thighs, the fingers dancing just shy of where he needed them to be were making him lose himself - “Goro,” he pleaded.

“Yes, Ren?”

Ren struggled to find words. “Please,” he managed.

Goro pressed a kiss to his thigh, and Ren cried out. “You’ve become awfully good, haven’t you?”  he murmured. “What do you need, Ren?”

“Nnh.” His voice was hoarse. His _mind_ was hoarse.

Goro moved up, briefly, to press his lips to Ren’s cheek. “Shh, darling,” he whispered, and Ren jerked at the feeling of a hand sliding down his chest to wrap around him. He sighed, consumed with the sensation of it all. “I’ve got you.”

And, slipping back between Ren’s thighs like he belonged there, Goro kissed the tip of his cock lightly before swallowing him down in one smooth motion.

Ren’s cry was broken and frantic, hips jumping, head thrashing. He strained against his ties with new desperation - aching to touch Goro, to run fingers through his hair, push him down and hear him moan around Ren’s cock -

Ren jerked violently when Goro touched the dial without him noticing (being, as he was, a little distracted) and he let out another helpless moan as the toy inside him nudged more firmly against that _spot_. Lights burst before his eyes. He wouldn’t last long, at this rate, not long at all - he’d be surprised if he could last another minute more.

Goro apparently knew this too. He licked and sucked with fervor, not holding back, and Ren couldn’t think - he was staring at the ceiling, he thought, but he couldn’t see anything but fireworks - he was moaning, helpless, unable to control the way his hips ground up into Goro’s mouth. The toy was sending relentless heat spiraling through him and oh _god_ , the way Goro looked now, gazing up at him with hooded eyes with his cock halfway down his throat, was downright obscene.

Ren’s breathing was quickly growing shallow, the coil tightening in his gut as his body began to tense -

\- And Goro pulled _off_ , leaving Ren’s hips to rut frantically against nothing.

Ren’s eyes flew open, without ever having realized they’d fluttered shut. He stared at Goro, betrayed, but Goro was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, cool-as-you-please.

“Well, that was fun,” he remarked.

The vibrator was still in place, but Ren noted with dismay that it, too, had died down significantly and was slowly humming to a stop - that godforsaken dial was still in Goro’s hand, and he was utilizing each moment of Ren’s distraction to abuse it. The overwhelming sensation was rapidly fading and Ren rolled his hips down in helpless frustration, but Goro only laughed.

“Patience,” he said. “We’re not done yet.”

Ren’s eyes widened as Goro reached behind him, tugging at his bindings. One hand came free and he brought it up immediately to cup Goro’s face, wanting badly to touch him. But Goro shook his head, gently taking both his wrists and moving them up over Ren’s head to tie them again.

Ren blinked, confused, but Goro just smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek again. “Trust me,” he said, and Ren relaxed, gazing up at him.

Goro placed a hand on Ren’s chest, pushing him gently back to lie on the mattress. He reached for the box again, this time just taking out the familiar bottle of lube. Ren watched in anticipation as he slicked himself up before leaning over Ren, eyes dark and wanting.

Ren closed his own eyes as he felt the toy slide out of him at last. He squirmed; the emptiness was unpleasant now and he waited impatiently for Goro to press against him, but the feeling didn’t come right away. Instead, he opened his eyes to Goro pressing a line of kisses to the underside of his jaw, trailing down his throat to his collarbones, gentle hands once again guiding his legs open and up.

“I love you,” Goro said, and when Ren opened his mouth to reply, he just smirked and reached down to line himself up.

Ren wailed when Goro pushed inside at last, locking his legs around Goro’s back to pull him closer. Goro bowed his head, momentarily breathless. Ren looped his bound hands around Goro’s neck, urging him nearer, and he obliged; he kissed Ren, hard and bruising, and Ren moaned against his lips, his hips rolling up slightly. “Move,” he whispered. “Please.”

Goro buried his face into Ren’s neck to huff out a dazed laugh before propping himself back up to find a rhythm.

Ren moaned as Goro began to thrust into him, slow at first, and gradually growing faster, more unrestrained. He arched his back, trying to press against Goro, and Goro’s fingers trailed down the side of his head, brushing against his face. “Beautiful,” he breathed, and Ren closed his eyes and shuddered, tremors running through his whole body as they rocked together. “You look - so good. So good -”

“Untie me,” Ren begged, gasping as Goro leaned down to leave a stinging bite just above his collarbone. “Ah - _hah_ \- please, Goro…”

Goro merely hummed against his skin. He pulled out and held himself steady for a long moment. Ren whined, scrabbling for him, before Goro slammed back into him harder than he’d thought possible, hitting that spot inside of him with vicious precision. Ren's whole body jerked, a desperate cry wrenching itself from his throat. Goro laughed, a little wild, and he gazed down at Ren with eyes blown wide and dark with lust.

“Goro,” Ren slurred, fingers flexing, unable to free his wrists. “Please. Untie me…”

“Why should I?” Goro murmured, only a slight strained quality to his voice to indicate that he might feel half as wrecked as Ren surely looked. “You look so pretty like this - at my mercy - and you like it too, don’t you -?”

Ren all but sobbed out his affirmation as Goro pinned his hands above his head again, sending a wave of arousal pulsing through him. Goro kissed him again, feverish, and fucked into him harder. Ren cried out, lost in the pleasure of it, in the sounds of their skin slapping together, their labored breathing, the lewd, wet noises of Ren taking him in - “Goro - n-nnh, please, d-don’t stop, don’t - god, I -”

“Ren,” Goro breathed. He reached a hand between them to wrap around Ren's neglected cock and Ren wailed, throwing his head back as Goro started pumping him. He rocked his hips up desperately into the touch, moaning and thrashing wildly beneath Goro. With a start, he realized Goro’s free hand was fumbling with the tie around his wrists and he wriggled them, working them free of the loosened knot. His hands went straight for Goro’s hair, tangling his fingers through the strands, tugging at them, and Goro snarled down at him with an intensity that sent Ren spiraling.

Goro’s thrusts were rapidly becoming erratic and he rocked into Ren faster, harder than before. Ren’s nails raked down his back and he keened, breathing out Goro’s name like a prayer. “Close,” he gasped, “Goro - Goro, I’m -”

“Ren -” Goro’s hips stuttered forward once more and he collapsed forward, leaning over Ren on shaking arms. He buried his face into Ren’s skin, coming with a low moan against Ren’s heaving chest.

The sensation of Goro’s come shooting inside him had Ren’s eyes rolling, his hips riding instinctively back onto Goro’s cock. Goro’s hand was still working him over and before long Ren was coming too, striping his chest and abdomen and crying out Goro’s name. He crested for a moment at the peak of his orgasm, body gone taut and hands tight in Goro’s hair, before his eyes slid back in his head and he went limp, falling back against the mattress with a little sigh.

Wincing, Goro slid out of him slowly and slumped sideways, He reached to caress Ren’s unconscious face, running his thumb over his slightly parted lips. “Ren,” he rasped. “Hey... Wake up...”

After a moment, Ren’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times, looking lost, before he managed to focus on Goro’s face.

“Are you okay?” Goro whispered, cupping his cheek.

“Yeah,” Ren mumbled, and managed a slightly dopey smile. “Yeah, sorry… Are you…?”

Goro nodded and kissed him, gently this time. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I didn’t go too far,  did I?”

Ren shook his head, still a little dazed. “You were just what I needed,” he said, reaching for him, and Goro shifted to pull him into his arms. “Like always.”


End file.
